Beyond Love & Hate
by Rebecca.Lord
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have faced many hardships in life, and when it is finally almost normal for them, Dean finds Sam acting strange... As he tries to figure it out, Sam tries to keep whats going on a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat on the nearest bar stool, and ordered a beer. Sighing, he took it from the bartender. "Tough day?" he turned his head to the voice. There was a girl sitting two seats away from him. He thought she was pretty. She had long, dark hair, and bold grey eyes.

"More like a rough brother." Sam scoffed. The girl scooted over a seat, so she was sitting next to him. He sipped his beer.

"I'll take one of those." She smiled, nodding to the bottle. Sam ordered her another one, and slid it over to her. "Thanks." She took a sip.

"No problem." He said.

"So what's up with you and your brother?" She asked.

"He's a jerk." Sam grunted. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Aria." The girl smiled, extending her hand. Sam shook it.

"I'm Sam." He smiled back.

They talked for an hour or two, and Sam bought Aria two beers. She thought Sam was funny, and sweet. He walked her to her back to the car after she had enough. "Where's your car?" She asked, as Sam opened the door for her.

"I'm staying there." He pointed to the motel across the street.

"Oh, well that's quite convenient." She smiled, grabbing ahold of Sam's jacket, pulling him in, and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around him and as they kissed, he slid his hand up to her neck.

"Wait." He coughed, pulling his head back. "My brother is in there." He smiled. Aria looked back at the car. She raised her eyebrows, pulling him into the backseat.

Dean sat on the bed, wondering where Sam was. It's been three hours, and he hasn't been back. It was 2:30 in the morning, and when Sam went to get a beer, it was 11. Dean was tired. He put a quarter in the machine, lay back, and felt the relaxation machine take over. He let himself fall asleep, still worrying about Sam. Whatever was going on could wait for morning, he thought.

He woke up at 5:45 to the sound of the lock being picked. He had learned to recognize the sound, and forces himself to wake up. He gripped the knife that lay under his pillow, and when the intruder was in front of his bed, Dean leaped, attacking the intruder from behind.

"Dean! Dean, it's just me!" Dean squinted in the dark emptiness.

"Sam? What the hell?" Dean shouted, hitting his brother on the shoulder.

"Sorry." Sam shrugged.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I told you. I went to the bar and got a few drinks." He laughed.

"For six hours?" Dean exclaimed. "Wait a second… did you… you didn't!"

"What?" Sam exclaimed. Dean looked at Sam. "Don't give me that look! I mean, yeah, I met a girl, and I liked her." He reached and flipped the light switch. His hair was messed up and wet. Dean chuckled.

"You did. You slept with someone." Dean put his hands on his head. "Do you not remember the life span of all your past relationships?"

"It totally just happened." Sam shrugged. "And it was only a onetime thing." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Dean went to open it.

"Hey… you're not Sam. You're the brother." The girl standing there smiled at Dean. Sam shoved Dean out of the way, and faced the girl.

"Dean, this is Aria." He sighed. "Aria, this is Dean. My brother."

"Okay, so, you forgot your jacket." Aria was wearing the jacket Sam was wearing when he left. She removed it, and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks." He smiled. Dean shut the door in Aria's face. Sighing, she turned, and headed to her car. She wasn't in good condition to drive, so she lay down in the backseat. She let herself fall asleep as Dean did, hours before.

"Dude, what if the demon we're hunting comes after her, and she dies. The demon knows how to get inside your head, and use your relationships against you. You should know this the most! Jessica and Madison died! And even the girl who drugs you into marrying her almost gets herself killed." Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, I know. Don't you think I was thinking that the whole time?" Sam asked.

"Well you could have acted on that thought." Dean scoffed. "You know, I'll deal with this in the morning. I'm going back to sleep." Dean plopped back on the bed, and within minutes, was asleep again. Sam took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a pair of sweatpants. He lounged on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Aria; her lips; the way that they first brushed his and her smile; the way that her eyes crinkled when she smiled and laughed. He realized that what he had said to Dean was a lie, he really liked Aria. She was a spitfire, unlike a lot of the girls he liked.

Sam stared at the ceiling for the next few hours, until it was morning, and we went out to get breakfast. On the way out of the motel, he noticed a familiar car in the parking lot across the street. Chuckling, he walked over it, and peered in the window. Sure enough, Aria lay across the backseat. He knocked on the window, and she jerked upright. When she noticed Sam, she laughed, and opened the door of the car. "Morning," He smiled at her, offering his hand. She took it and stood up. He kissed her. Her hair was rustled and shaggy. He tried to flatten it with no success.

"Morning," She smiled back, looking up at him. He was tall, and she liked that about him. She liked having to reach up to wrap her arms around him.

"I was just going to get breakfast for Dean and I. Do you want to come?" He asked her.

"Sure." She started to follow Sam to what she guessed was Dean's car, because Sam handled it with precaution; she thought it was cute.

When Dean woke up, he heard soft talking from the kitchen. He got up, again with his knife gripped strongly in his hand. Through the screen that separated the bedroom from the living room, he saw Aria and Sam sitting at the table eating pancakes and bacon. He tucked the knife into his pocket, and strutted out into the kitchen.

"How many times in a row do I have to wake up to something strange?" He asked, as Aria and Sam's heads whipped toward him. Aria was smiling at him, and Sam shrugged. "This is going to be a long day." Dean sighed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is she doing here?" Dean asked Sam.

"I saw her in the parking lot, and invited her to have breakfast with us." Sam said. The girl sitting at the table reached over to Sam's plate and forked a pile of pancakes. Dean squinted.

"Uh, why?" Dean asked. He pulled a chair closer to Sam, and plopped his butt on it.

"Nice to see you too, Dean." Aria smiles sarcastically. Dean bit his bottom lip in anger, and opened his Styrofoam container, and took a bite of his bacon egg and cheese sandwich.

"So, Aria, what do you do for a living?" Dean asked, interrogating her. Sam sighed, but continued eating his breakfast.

"Well, I'm a doctor." She smiles at him.

"What kind?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Pediatric surgeon." She sighed. Aria didn't like her job. She thought that she was meant to do something different with her life. Yeah, she was a surgeon, and she helped people, but it wasn't enough.

"That's amazing." Sam shrugged, he was impressed. A girl who was sweet, and smart. Dean coughed.

"So, we're leaving today." He told Sam.

"What? Why? We didn't finish the case." Sam whispered over to Dean.

"Case?" Aria asked. Dean didn't like that she popped into their conversation.

"We're FBI." Sam lied. Her eyes widened.

"No way!" She shrieked. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty awesome." Dean shrugged. Sam gave him a look.

"Well, we have to go, I'll call you later, I guess?" Sam asked Aria.

She sighed, and nodded. She knew that he probably wouldn't call her, and she guessed she had to accept it. He kissed her goodbye, and they left in their shiny black Impala.

"Dude, do you even know who that chic is?" Dean asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"Her name is Aria, and she's a pediatric surgeon." Sam shrugged. Dean sighed heavily.

"She could be a freaking demon, Sam!" He yelled. Sam peered at him through his eye. "What?"

"I poured holy water in her vodka." He quivered. He was worried that maybe she was a demon too at first; the way she talked to him immediately, he thought was something a demon would do.

"Nice work. You know if she finds out you poured something into her drink, she'll think you drugged her." Dean smirked.

"Dean, she's just a girl. She's kind of a smart ass; I think you'd like her. I do." Sam sighed to him.

"I understand that, but like I said last night, do you not remember the life spans of your past relationships? It's about 23 years. Do you want this girl to die?"

"Yellow Eyes is dead, and she's human!" Sam shouted. "With Jess, it was Yellow Eyes, and with Madison, she was a werewolf."

"What about Becky? She was human, and she was nearly killed by a witch."

"Becky was just crazy. Dean, give her a chance, please?" Sam gave Dean the puppy dog look that drove him crazy. Dean tried to resist against his little brother, but all he could think about is how he wanted his brother to be happy.

"Fine. But if she dies, it's on your hands. Not mine." Dean sighed, looking out onto the road.

"I know." Sam tried to hide his smile. He would have a chance with a girl, something he hadn't had for a long time. "Thanks Dean. Really."

Dean looked at his brother who knelt across the room next to a little boy. "So, Mrs. Hill, when was the last time you saw your husband?" Dean asked the woman sitting next to him. She was about a year or two older than Dean.

"Well, four nights ago, Davy left on a one day business trip. It isn't like him to not call when he's late. And none of his co-workers have seen him." Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to speak. Her statement hadn't helped Dean too much.

Sam wasn't having too much luck with the son either. "It's okay, kid. I know you miss your Daddy, but I need you to tell me everything you know. Did you see anything happen?" The boy shook his head, with tears leaking from his eyes.

"I saw my Daddy when he left for work, but he never came back." He looked down.

"Alright, buddy." Sam stood up and patted the boy's blonde head. He reminded Sam of himself; his dad went on long business trips, and he had no idea why.

They met up back at the car when they both had finished talking to the family, and they got into it. Sam took out his cell phone and dialed Aria's number.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked before Sam could hit send.

"Calling Aria…" Sam said.

"Dude, you have to wait at least three days to call her."

"That's stupid" Sam said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He heard the soft voice say.

"Hey, Aria, it's Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" He asked. It's been a long time since he'd asked a girl on a date.

"I'd love to!" She responded, and scolded herself for being to desperate.

"Great. Give me your address, and I can pick you up around eight?"

"Perfect!" She gave him her address and shut the phone. She plopped on the sofa of her apartment, and turned on the television. The news was on, and her favorite newscaster was telling a story that seemed big.

"Last night, evidence was found to reveal that two fugitives that were told to be deceased might actually be alive. The fugitives are extremely dangerous, and if you should see them, you should contact 911. Here is a picture of the brothers, named Sam and Dean Winchester. Next up… does hand sanitizer keep your hands clean? Stay tuned to find out."

The picture on the television screen blew Aria's mind. The man that she thought was amazing; the one she slept with, was a known fugitive. He had killed, and robbed, and who knows what else.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria stared at the television in surprise with her mouth open. She stood up from her spot on the sofa, and she walked into her room. If anything was going to happen with Dean and Sam, it could wait until tomorrow. She drifted off to sleep after hours of wandering thoughts about Sam; how much she liked him, but how scared she was.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were eating dinner at the motel, watching the same news program as Aria was just minutes ago.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted. Sam grunted from across the table, and they stood up.

Sam took his phone out, dialed a number and placed it on his ear. "Hey, Garth." He sighed. "Yeah, we just saw the news. Do you know the evidence?"

"Yeah, they got your fingerprints on someone's neck. He was dead. I went there, and I saw sulfur. I guess it was a demon thing you guys took care of." Garth said in his squeaky voice.

"Thanks, Garth." He shut the phone.

"What now? We gotta die again?"

"Or prove it wasn't us. The killing was in Chicago, we get another job there, make it look like a suicide, and write a note, saying that he killed the other guy, and used our fingerprints." Sam shrugged. "The thing is, they'll probably be looking for us in Chicago. It's the last place they think we were."

"Good plan. What if we get caught?" Dean asked.

"Then we get Deacon to break us out or something." Sam shrugged.

The next morning, Sam got up early. He had an idea. He would go to Aria's apartment; she gave him her address with her number, and he would come back with breakfast as an excuse.

He rang her doorbell, he knew it was risky, it was barely seven in the morning; she was probably still asleep. After a few seconds of standing with his hands in his pockets, the door opened, and Aria stood there with a tank top and shorts on, and hair messy and eyes crusty. A big husky guarded her from behind.

"Hey," He smiled at her.

"Save it," She grunted, shutting the door in his face. He stopped it with his foot, and followed her farther into the apartment.

"Save what?" He asked, walking into her kitchen. She turned and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, escaped criminal convicts? Murderers, robbers? What else?" She spit in his face. Sam sighed.

"Aria, you don't understand. Those murders, robberies, they weren't us. They were people framing us!"

"What about the videos?" Aria asked, crossing her arms. Sam took a step towards her, and she pulled a telephone from behind her back. "I'll call the cops. I will." Sam stepped back, and raised his hands.

"Listen, I can explain. It's a long story. Sit down." He sat on the sofa with Aria on the loveseat. "First thing first, my brother and I, we hunt monsters." Aria was so surprised, that she didn't say anything. He told her about demons, and shape shifters, and vampires and werewolves. As he told her about these things, she went through every dream she'd ever have about the things he told her about when he finished his long speech, he looked at her expectantly.

"So, uh… those killings… they weren't you?" She asked.

"No. They were shape shifters, and demons that we had to choice but to kill." Sam said.

"Now what?" She gazed at Sam. He gazed back. The guy she liked, the guy she thought was a murderer, and the guy who she liked again. She lunged toward Sam, putting her hand on his neck, and kissing him. His hands fell to her waist, and they sank into the couch.

Dean flinched in his sleep. He was dreaming about his Dad.

_They were walking down their street; Dean was about four years old, and Mary was home taking care of newborn Sam. They walked hand in hand._

_ "You look tired, Bud." John smiled down at him._

_ "I couldn't sleep last night." Little Dean looked up at his Dad in admiration._

_ "Why not?" John asked._

_ "There's a monster under my bed!" Dean pouted. _

_ "Oh, what kind of monster is it?" John lifted Dean up, and sat him on his shoulder._

_ "It's a scary monster! It has blisters, and warts, and its eight feet tall!" _

_ "Eight feet tall?" Dean nodded. "Wow, that's tall!" _

Dean woke up with a smile on his face. He had dreams about his Dad every so often, and he loved when he did. He sat up, and looked around. Sam left a note saying that he went for breakfast. He picked up the computer, and did some research about him. He was wanted for murder, robbery, identity theft, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Sam got back in a half hour or so. "What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I have to tell you something." Dean waited. "Before I went to breakfast, I went to Aria's apartment." Dean sighed, but Sam went on. "She saw the broadcast on television. She was going to call the police. I had to tell her."

"You did what?" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean—I had to. I really did."

"And? What did she do?" Sam walked to the front door of the motel, and pulled it open. Aria stepped in, her hair hanging over her shoulders, and curly. "Oh no. Uh- uh. Not gonna happen." Dean pointed at her chest.

"Dean, I don't have anyone. No mom, no dad, no siblings. No one. Please, let me come with you. I have money, and my own car. I swear if I'm a bother you can kick me out. I promise." She got on her knees. "Please!" She folded her hands together. Dean sighed, and looked up at his little brother. His eyes looked pleading, and hopeful; he really liked this girl.

"Fine." Dean sighed heavily. "We're leaving tonight. Sam, take her back to her apartment and help her pack." Dean turned and headed into the bathroom. Aria got off of her knees and turned to look at Sam. He smiled and hugged her.

"What about Alaska?" Aria asked Sam, bending down to pet the dog.

"I'm sure Dean won't mind him." Sam shrugged.

"Her." Aria corrected. He smiled.

"You know, if you come with us, then you probably won't be safe. You'll have to learn how to fight."

"I know how to fight." She informed him, placing her hands on her hip. Sam assumed a fighting position, and lunged for her. She ducked, and kicked his legs. He doubled over, and she kneed him in the face. He fell backwards and she leaped on top of him, pinning his arms down. He chuckled, and made a face where his lips curled downward, and shrugged. She laughed, and kissed him.

Dean's eyes widened as the huge husky trotted through the motel door. "What the hell is that?" He asked Aria, who followed the dog.

"Her name is Alaska." Aria crossed her arms.

"Who said anything about a dog?" He asked.

"Well, when you said pack your things, I thought you meant everything I needed. I need Alaska."

"Dean, just let her take the dog."

"Motels won't let her in with the dog." Dean crossed his arms.

"We can say she's my blind girlfriend. It'll work." Sam took Dean over to where Aria couldn't hear them. "Dean, I really like her. Like could be in love with her." Sam was serious.

Dean sighed again, and realized how much his brother really did like this girl. He wouldn't trust her completely, but he could try. "You know what… fine. I'll play along."

Dean and Sam packed their things, and threw it in the Impala. Sam helped Aria carry her things into her shiny green Kia Soul, and helped her push Alaska into it. She kissed him, and they headed to their cars. As she drove behind Dean and Sam, she wondered what would become of her. Would she be a hunter like Sam? Would she ever be as good as Dean? These were the kind of questions that ran through her head while drove.


	4. Chapter 4

"No dogs allowed." The cashier at the motel told Aria.

"My girlfriend, Marie, she's blind." Sam handed him a fake certificate that he had gotten for her. The cashier looked at it for a few seconds, and then looked back at Aria. She gazed off into space, grasping Alaska's leash.

"Alright. Just make sure you clean up after it." She sighed. Sam thanked her, and took the keys to the rooms. He had gotten two rooms; one for Aria, and one for him and Dean. He handed her one, and pretended to lead her outside. They burst out laughing as they left, and walked into my room. She tossed her bags on the bed, and Alaska's dog bowls on the table.

"It's late, you should go to sleep, get some rest." He smiled at her.

Dean was already in the next room, stuffing a burger into his mouth from McDonalds, his favorite burger place. He sipped his chocolate milkshake.

"You're going to have a heart attack when your 40." Sam said, slamming the door behind him.

"I make up for it in killing stuff." He smiled with a mouthful of food. "Is she settled in?"

"Yeah." Sam pulled his shirt off, and threw it in his bag. He slid on pajama pants.

"So, is there a job, or are we just heading through?" Dean asked, as he finished his burger.

"It's probably a vampire or a wraith. Remember how the last wraith we dealt with was as the mental hospital?" Dean nodded. "Well now, conveniently, it's a school for the blind."

"Tell me how that is convenient."

"Aria… she has a blind certificate. I'm her husband, you're her brother."

"Yeah, that could work. But what if they question her? She hasn't been blind for that long. She's not all that good at it." Dean smiled.

"Well that's why she's newly blind." Sam shrugged. He slid down on the bed. "We'll talk about this in the morning." He yawned, and fell asleep quickly.

Dean screwed around on the computer, and enrolled Aria in the blind school. He Googled what it was. Apparently, they learned braille and how to interact with seeing people, how to train a seeing dog. He sighed, and shut the computer. He pulled off his shirt, and didn't bother removing his jeans. He tossed and turned for a little while, until he finally got up, and went outside. He fed a dollar into the soda machine, and received an orange soda.

"Can't sleep?" Dean turned around, and sighed in relief. Aria stood there in a tank top and shorts.

"You too? I barely get 10 hours of sleep a week, so I can't really afford it now." He smirked.

She giggled. He handed her his soda, and got another one. "Do you like me?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I trust you one hundred percent, but you seem okay, I guess." He shrugged. She nodded, and opened the can of soda. "Do you like me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Your cool." She shrugged. He moved closer to her, brushing his hand against her arm. He leaned in, but she backed away. "Dean…"

"What?" He asked.

"You know that Sam likes me, and I bet you know that I like him too. Dean, you're a great guy, and I realize that Sam gets a lot of his skills and his charm from you, but you two are so different. And I pick him." She turned around, and ran back into her motel room. She crashed down on her bed. Exhausted, she fell asleep.

When Sam woke up almost before dawn, he was starving. He hadn't eaten last night. He knocked on Aria's door, and when she didn't answer, he picked the lock. He watched Aria as she slept so peacefully. There was a soda can on the nightstand. He lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. When Jess and Madison died, he promised himself he would never date. But when he met Amelia, he couldn't leave her alone. But it turned out wrong, and he left. But with Aria… it was different. He could tell that it was going to work out with her. She moaned, and nestled her back against him. "Morning…" He kissed her messy head.

"Morning." She giggled back. She turned and faced him. He kissed her, and slid his warm hands on her neck.

"I have to tell you something. Dean and I need you for our job…" He grins.

"Ooh, what do I have to do?" She smiles at him.

"Pretend you're blind and enroll in a braille school." His thumb brushed her arm back and forth.

"What?!" She exclaimed, sitting up. Sam put his finger against his mouth, and soothed her some more.

"That's all you have to do… I promise, no fighting." He smiled.

"The fighting was what I wanted to do!" She flipped Sam over, and squeezed her legs in between his. She kissed him in between laughs.

"You don't mean that. Fighting is the worst part." He caressed her face, and brushed her hair back.

"Whoa… sorry for interrupting." They looked toward the door. Dean stood at the door, and started to leave. Aria flipped over.

"Wait, Dean. What's up?" She asked.

"We have to go. Our meeting with the braille school is in a half hour." He pulled the covers off of them, and Aria started to shiver. Sam wrapped his body around her, enveloping her in warmth. "Blech." Dean grunted. "Let's go. Move it." He threw Sam's shirt and jeans at him, making him get up reluctantly.

"Ever since the accident, Carrie hasn't been able to read her favorite books. She's been so depressed, and I think that if she could read something other than the audio books, than it will help." Sam held Aria's hand from the seat next to her.

"Marcus, I don't need to learn braille!" Aria exclaimed, putting on a good act. She was wearing extremely dark sunglasses that even Batman couldn't see through.

"So why do you need boarding if you live a few miles away?" The lady asked.

"Well, my brother in law can't handle her, and doesn't want her to stay with me." Dean sighed.

She sighed. "Okay. I'll hand you over to my secretary, who will get the prices worked out, and we can have your room ready by tomorrow." She placed her hand on Aria, who smiled lightly.

They walked out of the blind school with Aria's arm linked with Sam's. Dean opened the passenger door, and Sam crawled in the back. "We're in." Dean smiled, driving away.


End file.
